My Bestfriend's Brother
by OfficialMrsStyles
Summary: Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are BFF's. What happens when Quinn's older brother Sam comes home after spending his school days in a boarding school? Will sparks fly between them or will Rachel's and Quinn's friendship get in the way? TOTAL OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! I know what you're thinking, "What's up with this girl and all her dam stories?" Lol. Well this is my new story. I got the idea for this story from the song Bestfriend's Brother by Victoria Justice. Yes, this is my very first Samchel story! Also I'm sorry for any mistakes;my laptop is still not working so I'm doing all this on my phone. Well yea, here you go!**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**_

**Rachel's POV**

I was justclosing the door of my brand new audi that my mom bought me for my 16th birthday, when my bestest friend in the world came running up to me.

"Rach, Rach guess what!"

"Quinn calm down will you. What's up?" i replied.

"Ok, so remember about my brother that i have, but goes to a boarding school?"

"You mean Sim?" i asked.

"His name is Sam. Anyway, he's not going there no more! he's going to be joining McKinnly this year!" she was practicly bouncing.

"OOO! That means i finally get to meet him!" i said excitedly.

"Yea, I know! Oh, I hope he's gay now! That would be awesome! I mean, we could check-out really hot guys, go shopping. Oh my god! That would be fantastic!" she yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah! Quinny calm down, babe! First of all, you already have a boyfriend. Second, what if he's not even gay? And third of all, I thought i was your shopping buddy? That's why we always match like today," I said while pouting just a bit.

"Oh, yea you're right. Man, i shouldn't get all excited about that stuff. Come on lets go get our stuff from our lockers."

We locked pinkies and walked into the school with our heads held high. You see, Quinn and i have been bestfriends for about two years, after my left my mom and me. Quinn can relate to my situation because her mom died two years after Quinn was born. We tried to set our parents up, but it really didn't work out. We are both co-captains of the Cheerious along with our with our other freinds Santana and Brittany. Yea, it's kinda weird having four co-captains, but Ms. Sylvester couldn't decide who should be captain, so now we're all co-captains. We're also in, believe it or not, the Glee club, all four of us. In the begining, we only joined because Sylvester wanted it destroyed and since we're her right hand girls, she asked us to help, but after a while we all really started to enjoy it;it's the only place we can truly be ourselfs. And Brit actually found her current boyfriend, Artie, there.

When we arrived to our lockers which were right next to eachother, we saw Quinn's boyfriend Finn leaning against them. She started to litteraly bounce toward him and he just opened his arms so she jump into them.

"Urrg! You guys are discusting, do you know that?" I commented.

Finn pulled away from Quinn's lips and said, "Do you really have to start off the new school year that way?"

"Yes I do."

I put in the combonation for my locker and turned toward the little mirror and fixed my hair.

"Don't worry, babe. You look smokin' like always," I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned to see Noah with his arm around his girlfriend's, Santana, shoulder along with Brittany behind Artie's wheel chair.

"Thanks Noah. Hey Artie. Brit, San i love your outfits," i greeted.

Brittany was wearing a peach colored romper, sandals with diamonds, a headband with a white flower on it in a hippie way, and a cute cupcake with colorful sprinkles ring. Santana was wearing a gray tank with bold black words saying "Fuck Off," black leather jacket, jean shorts, and black gladiator sandals.

"Thanks. You and Quinn don't look that bad yourselfs."

Like i mentioned before, Quinn and i dress almost like twins so today i wore a white short sleeve shirt, a striped yellow and white cardigan, skinny jeans, and yellow flats while Quinn wore the same except with a red and white stripes cardigan and red flats.

"Thanks."

The rest of the day was spent going to classes, catching up with people from last year, Quinn being super excited about her brother coming home, picking up our Cheerious uniforms, and last but definetly not least, Glee club.

Since Finn had football practice today after school, I gave Quinn a ride to her house and we hung out a bit.

"So when is Sam coming home?" I asked.

"Next week on Friday," she said excited.

"So what does he look like?" i asked trying to get to know him a little better before he actually arrives.

"Well, he has brown hair in kind of a Justin Bieber style, green eyes, he's muscular, oh! and he has GINOURMOUS lips. I like to call him trouty lips," she said laughing.

"Ok, I'm sorry to say this and don't hate me, but your brother sounds like a total hunk," I spoke my mind.

"Oh, that's just gross! Urrg! I do _not_ want to hear that my BFF thinks my brother is cute!"

"Ok, now you're acting like a total drama queen."

"Alright enough about my brother. How about we go up to my room and choose what outfit we're gonna wear tomorrow?"

"Yea let's go."

We went up to her room and straight to her closet. We looked for what seemed like hours, but it really was like 30 minutes. Quinny was going to wear a baby blue flowy shirt, black skinny jeans, black heel, and a black bag while I wore the same except my shirt was light purple.

Since I have my own dresser in her room, i changed into some sweats then went down stairs to make some lunch for us and her dad he came home. i decided to make fried chicken with a salad on the side. By the time he got home, I had set the table and Quinn had washed the dishes.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Tommy asked. His full name is Thomas, but he prefers Tommy; he says it makes him feel youger even though he's just 37 years old.

"Well i made fried chickenand a salad," i replied hugging him.

"And i washed the dishes. So how was work?" Quinn asked.

Tommy sighed. "Well, you know how it is. There was this one couple that came in and the woman said, and i quote, 'He doesn't satisfy my needs. His penis, if you can even call it that, is the size of a baby's! I get off a lot better on my own.' I felt so bad for the man; he was just sitting there on the verge of tears. These people need to learn how to deal with their own problems," he said.

Quinny and i were laughing until i said, "Isn't that kind of your job?"

"I'm a marrige counsler not a sex counsler," he replied sitting down to eat.

I went home at 8pm, hung out with my mom Terry for a little bit then went up to shower. I was in bed by 9pm so i popped in a movie about a guys bestfriend that starts falling for his younger sister and she likes him too. By 10:30 i was ready to knock out, so i turned the movie off and went to bed. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

**Ok, so here is chapter one. I really hope you like it. All the outfits are on my profile including the one for the next day. But yea, please REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Author's Note

**Umm. . .hi. Well very long time since i've posted anything but I have a very good excuse! Ok well my computer nor laptop are working right now so yea. And also i decided to actually finish the stories then I'll post them up. And I am so so soooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. But don't worry I'm gonna try to write as fast as I can. Please dont hate me! :( I'll be back ASAP! Thanks so much for sticking with me! You guys are the best! :)**

**-Karina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm back! I'M BACK! Whoo! Ok, so I'm at home sick today and I'm taking advantage of my day off of school to write another chapter for you! No more of my babbling! Onto the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee!**_

**Rachel's POV**

_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time, in turning all against one- _I pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock and got up to take a shower and get ready for school.

When I was ready and my hair was in perfect waves it was 6:58am.

So instead of eating pancakes like I was hoping, I grabbed a granola bar and left to pick Quinn up.

When I arrived at her house I honked the horn and she came running out to my car.

"Hey girly," I said while driving away.

"Hey. So I got a call from Sam and he said he had a surprise for me, but he wouldn't tell me! Can you believe that?" she complained.

"That's kind of the point of a surprised honey," I said laughing.

"Yea, I guess, but still," she said shrugging.

The day wasn't very exciting considering that cheerios practice doesn't start till next week and we aren't doing anything for glee club yet.

Just as I was going to exit the school, Karofsky blocked my way.

"What do you want meat-head?" I sighed.

He winced, supposedly him, and said, "Ouch babe. Meat-head? That hurt. Right here," then he pointed to his heart.

I just rolled my eyes and asked, "Can I get by now? I have better things to do."

"Oh come on babe! When are you gonna admit that you're crazy about me and let me take you out on a date?" he asked.

"When Lady Gaga dresses like a normal person. Now get out of my way," I tried to push around him with no such luck.

He just laughed and started coming closer to me. I took some steps away from him then I heard the voices of my saviors.

"Hey, Karofsky! What do you think you're doing?" Mike asked in a scary/calm voice.

"Why don't you guys just mind your own business?" Karofsky asked.

Then Matt stepped up. "Rach _is_ our business. Now, why don't you just leave before we tell coach Beast what you were just doing?"

The meat-head glared at both of them and then finally walked away. I sighed in relief and turned to face the guys.

"Thanks so much guys. I was actually kind of scared he would do something," I admitted.

They each put an arm around my shoulders and started walking outside.

"No problem Rach. We've got your back," Mike said.

Quinn was already standing at my car waiting. "Hey Quinny. Sorry I'm late. Karofsky troubles," I sighed unlocking the door.

"Still? When is he going to get a clue? He should really move on already."

"Tell me about it."

"So, Finn already asked me to prom. Who has asked you?" she asked.

"Well, a couple of guys, but I said no. They're not my type. Besides, why are they asking so early? Prom isn't for another 3 months," I pointed out.

"Well obviously, they don't want to wait too long or else you'd be taken already! Duh!" she stated. Gotta love Quinn.

"So, when are we going to go shopping for prom dresses?" I asked excitedly.

"We should go this weekend before all the good dresses get sold."

"Yea we totally should. So, your house or mine?" I asked.

"Let's go to mine. Sammy said I was going to get my surprise today. Oh my god! Imagine he bought me a car! That would be amazing!" she said excitedly.

"That _would_ be amazing!"

We spent the rest of the ride singing along to the radio and laughing with each other. When we arrived to the Fabray house, we were in our singing mood, so Quinn ran up to her room to get her iHome and I got my iPod out and we were singing to every song that came on while cooking linner (lunch and dinner).

Once we were done cooking, we ran upstairs to pick out tomorrows outfit. We decided on Quinn wearing a silver satin dress with pink flowers on it and a plunging v-neck, silver flats, and a Juicy Couture band and blue flats.

I was singing along to a song when there was a knock on the door. Since Quinn was upstairs I decided to answer it. I lowered the volume of the music and yelled, "Coming!"

I hummed along to the song and walked to the door. When I opened it, there was a _gorgeous_ guy with emerald green eyes, huge lips, and blonde hair with brown roots. He was dressed in a fitted black v-neck knitted long sleeve, black skinny jeans, black and white vans, and was holding black ray-bans in his hand. Like I said before, GORGEOUS!

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to look away from his muscular and toned body.

"Um, yea. I'm looking for Quinn Fabray?" he looked confused.

Then it struck me. This is Sam! Quinn's brother! Oh dear God, he's hot.

"Oh my god! Are you Sam?" I whispered.

"Yea. Uh, who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm, sorry. I'm Rachel Berry, Quinn's best friend. Oh, come in!" I replied.

"So is this the surprise Quinn was talking about?" I asked.

"Yea it is actually. So where is she?" he asked politely.

"I'll go get her. Hold on," I went upstairs into Quinn's room and grabbed her arm, dragging her down stairs.

"Whoa! Rachel what's going on! Are you ok?" she asked confused.

"Your surprise is here! Go see it!"

Her eyes widened and then she was the one that was dragging me downstairs.

When we entered the sitting room she paused and then launched herself to Sam.

"Sam! Oh my god! What are you doing here!" she had happy tears running down her cheeks.

"Geesh. You make it seem like we haven't seen each other in years. Well, surprise!" he replied hugging her back.

Their reunion was full of tears, from Quinn, full of jokes, from Sam, and full of naughty day dreams of a certain blonde boy, from me.

Well, this year just got WAY more interesting.

**YAY! So it isn't the best chapter, but you met Sam and in the next chapter you'll get a chance to see Sam's full personality. So, please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! It's just that I have been so stressed about school and stuff! But I promise you I am going to try to update every weekend! I PROMISE! Ok on with the story!**

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Glee!_

**Rachel's POV**

When I woke the next morning and remembered all the excitement that occurred yesterday, I couldn't help, but to feel nervous and guilty.

I mean, I was Quinn's best friend and I was totally drooling over her brother! That is just so wrong in so many ways!

And honestly, when I got home last night, all I could think about were Sam's sparkling green eyes. I was imagining how amazing his full lips would feel against my own. Like I said before, drooling!

I can't feel this way about him! It would just make my friendship with Quinn awkward and our friendship means the absolute world to me.

Ok, ok. No more thinking about Sam Fabray…or about his beautiful eyes…or his amazingly sexy muscles…or anything! Starting now!

I didn't realize how long I was sitting on my bed just thinking until I looked over at my clock and realized I only had 30 minutes to get ready for school!

I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom to shower. When I came out of the shower, I quickly put on the outfit that Quinn and I agreed on and started to put on natural looking make-up. I decided to just leave my hair down in its natural waves because I really didn't have much time.

I was out of the door in a flash and was speeding my way to school. I just barely made into the students parking lot before they closed it.

I was walking up the steps to the front of the building when I saw Quinn, San, Britt, Noah, Finn, and Sam all talking.

Ok Rachel. Just be cool and don't you dare check him out!

I took a deep breath and made my way towards them.

"Hey guys," ok, good. That was good.

They all responded back, but I swear to you, Sam totally checked my out! Or maybe it was just my mind playing a trick on me? No, you know what? I don't even care if he checked me out! Nope, not at all…

"So Rach, apparently you and Sam have a few classes together which I think is great! That way you two can really get to know each other," Quinn said with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Oh that's great!" yea, super great.

Just then the bell rang and we all made our way into the building. Ok I'm going to have to talk to him at some point,

"So Sam, what class do you have first?" There's nothing wrong with that.

"Umm, wait let me check," he scrunched his nose up in the cutest way and looked down at his schedule. "Uh I have English with Mr. Robinson."

"Oh yea, me too. I guess we can walk together, if you don't mind, I mean! Or you can just walk by yourself if you want to," Gosh Rachel! Just stop talking!

"We can walk together, if you'd like. I don't want to be a bother to you," he said looking down at his shoes.

"Oh Sam you're not a bother at all! Come on, let's go." Ok Rachel, do not be awkward! He's just your best friend's brother. That's it!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ok. I am officially the worst best friend ever! I told myself that I wouldn't think of Sam in an inappropriate way and I did! And to top it off, I couldn't hold back the glares that I shot at girls who were always checking him out and talking to him! I have absolute no reason to be jealous! And I can't ever have a reason to be jealous. But in all honesty, I actually really started to like him, like 'like him like him.'

In the classes that we had together, we would just start talking and he is so funny, but in a really nerdy way which I find totally adorable! And I found out that he'll be trying out for glee club, which is a bonus! I just. It sucks that he has to be Quinn's brother. If he wasn't, I would have already called dibbs!

School was finally over and it was time for glee.

On my way there I found Santana and started to walk with her, but before we got to the class, she pulled me aside.

"Ok, what's up?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I was honestly confused.

"Rach come on! Why have you been acting so weird today?" so she noticed? She continued, "Is it Sam? Do you not like him or something?" Oh the complete opposite actually!

I looked around; making sure nobody else was around to listen.

"San I am in huge trouble! I just, I don't know what to do!" I was so hopeless!

"Whoa Rach calm down! What happened? What's going on?"

"San, I like Sam." There, I just said.

"Ok. And what's wrong with that? We all like Sam." Oh gosh Santana!

"No, no, no. I REALLY like Sam," I said hoping she'd catch on.

When her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, I knew she understood.

"Wait. You like LIKE Sam? Really?! Wow! What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know! I really like him, but he's Quinn's brother and she's my best friend! I can't like him! I can't! But I do," I was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Ok Rach just calm down ok? We'll figure something out. I'll help you, I promise!"

"I'm sorry it's just, my friendship with Quinn means the world to me and if I have a major crush on her brother it's going to make everything so awkward and she might even hate me!"

"Ok, first of all, there is no way Quinny could ever hate you. Second of all, you really need to calm down or else others will come to check what is going on. Third of all, all we need to do is find you a different guy! We can go fishing for potential candidates tomorrow! How does that sound?" I really do love San!

"Yea, ok that sounds good. Thanks so much San."

"Yea, no problem. Now let's go cause I'm pretty sure the others are waiting for us to arrive."

When we walked through the door all eyes turned to us. I guess San was right.

"Alright now that everybody is here" Mr. Shue gave us a pointed look, "we have someone who would like to audition for glee. Sam, come on up."

I tried my best not to watch him as he went to the front of the class. I failed and Santana gave me a little slap on my leg.

"Hey guy's, so I'm Sam Fabray, Quinn's brother, and I'm gonna sing a little Guns n' Roses' cover of 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' for you." He then turned to the band to see if they were ready and he started to sing.

_We both lie silently still _

_In the dead of the night _

_Although we both lie close together _

_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did _

_Did my words not come out right _

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried _

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn _

_Just like every night has its dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has its thorn _

_Yeah, it does_

_I listen to our favorite song _

_Playing on the radio _

_Hear the DJ say, loves a game _

_Of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know _

_Has he ever felt like this _

_And I know you'd be here right now _

_If I could have let you know somehow I guess_

_Every rose has its thorn _

_Just like every night has its dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has its thorn _

_Yeah, it does_

_Though it's been a while now I can still feel so much pain _

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals _

_But the scar, that scar remains_

_I know I could have saved a love that night _

_If I'd known what to say _

_Instead of makin' love _

_We both made our separate ways_

_But now I hear you found somebody new _

_And that I never meant that much to you _

_To hear that tears me up inside _

_And to see you cuts me like a knife I guess_

_Every rose has its thorn _

_Just like every night has its dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has its thorn _

_Yeah, it does_

That. Was. Unbelievable!

Everybody in the room gave him a standing ovation.

I noticed that he just smiled and looked down, but I didn't miss the slight blush on his cheeks.

Ok. I am in BIG trouble.

**YAY! Ok so there it is! And honestly, if you haven't heard this song, go listen to it I love it! Oh, and the term "fishing," it's something that my friends and I do. It's like you go out looking for cute guys and you "reel them in." yea, we're a bit strange. So, as always, the outfits for the characters will be on my profile and I really hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! Love you guys!**


	5. RIP Cory

**Hey guys. This is such a horrible and depressing day for all of my fellow Gleeks.**

**We lost someone who was so important to us and there's no way to bring him back.**

**When I first heard of Cory Monteith's death, I was in the gas station and I just broke down crying. I just couldn't believe that someone so special and wonderful could be gone just like that! Just writing this brings tears to my eyes!  
><strong>

**And poor Lea. They were so happy together, they were meant to be and then this happens. It's so tragic.**

**I just wanted to say if any of you need anyone to talk to, just PM me and we can just go back and remember all of the wonderful and hilarious things Cory did.**

**And I am promising you; I will be updating my story tomorrow.**

**RIP Cory Monteith. He will always be loved and missed. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Ok, so I'm not in a very cheery mood because of the recent death and I just feel like crying every second, but I will write this. Gosh, I'm sorry guys; it's just really hard to believe he's gone. I'll never forget Cory Monteith; he is, after all, the reason I started watching Glee. Anyway, on to the story!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Glee.**_

**Rachel's POV**

That entire night I couldn't get Sam's performance out of my head!

He was so amazing and incredibly talented!

But, moving on from that!

Today is the day Santana is taking me fishing! Well, fishing for boys, if you know what I mean.

This means I will have to dress extra nice today.

As I gathered my things for school, I couldn't help, but to let my mind wonder elsewhere.

Like, if Sam would like my outfit today, or, if the fishing today is a success, would Sam feel a bit jealous? But I had to stop thinking about that because that is dangerous territory.

When I arrived to school, I immediately became nervous when Quinn pulled me aside from the group. Ok, and just a quick note, Sam totally checked me out while I was being pulled away!

When we finally stopped, far away from the group, Quinn spoke. "Rachie, do you not like Sam?" she asked sounding upset.

My eyes widened with surprise, and paranoia. "Wha- What are you talking about Quinny?"

She sighed. "It's just, you've been acting really weird when he's around. I don't want you to not like him. You're my best friend and he's my brother. I want you two to get along," she said pouting a bit.

Shit, shit, shit! "No Quinny, I don't hate him. I don't even dislike him one bit! I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I acted weird around him." That is the biggest lie ever!

That seemed to brighten her right up. "Oh! Ok then. I'm sorry too, for, you know, dragging you away from the group. And besides, I should've known that you would tell me if anything was wrong!" And here come the guilt.

"It's ok Quinny. Now let's get back to the group."

When we got to the group, the bell rang. So much for hanging out a bit.

Sam and I started to walk to our first period class just like we did yesterday.

When we were half-way to class, he stopped and turned to me, which made me stop.

"Do you not like me or something?" he asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

I gave him a confused look. "Well, sure I like you, you're awesome! Why do you ask?"

He looked down, looking embarrassed. "Well, it's just, you seem to act differently around me. When you're with the others, you're laughing and enjoying your time with them, but then when I'm there, you just, kinda go silent." He was looking rather upset about it.

I laid my hand on his arm, his very muscular arm, making him look up at me. Well not up at me, but off the ground. "Sam, I do like you, really. You're so funny and sweet and nerdy! You're awesome, really. And as for me being silent, well it's just that, well, honestly, I don't even know why I go silent."

He smiled at me. "Well thanks, but I resent the me being nerdy part. I'm manly, " he said this while flexing his arms to prove his manliness.

I suppressed my laughter when I noticed his boxer s peeking out of his jeans.

"Yea, ok. Says the guy that's wearing Star War boxers," I whispered, not wanting to embarrass him in front of others.

His eyes widened in shock and instantly pulled down his shirt. "This stays between you and me only! Got it?" he said seriously, but I could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and just busted out in laughter. "Ok, ok this stays between us! Now come on you manly man, we've got to get to class." I got hold of his arm and started to pull him to class. I could see him a little smile on his face out of the corner of my eye.

Right before we entered the classroom, he stopped me.

"By the way, I like you too," he then looked at me from head to toe and said, "and you look really good today." Then he walked into the class room without another word.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

Did he mean he liked me as a friend or as more than a friend?! No, he can't like me more than a friend; we haven't even known each other that long! But then again, I like him as more than a friend…

And, and, and! He just totally checked me with no shame at all!

But maybe he was just being nice…

Wait. I'm not even supposed to care! I really need to learn what "don't think about Sam" means.

Throughout the day, Sam was becoming less, how do I say it, less restricted with how he acted with me.

He would make silly jokes, wrap his arm around my shoulders, and sometimes even around my waist! He would find ways to hold my hand, most of the time by making fun of how tiny they are, and he honestly couldn't stop staring at my legs. And I'm ashamed to say this, but… I was enjoying every second of it!

When the school day finally ended, Sam walked towards me and asked, "Hey, are you going to hang out at our house today?" with a hopeful smile.

"No, actually I'm going shopping with Santana today," I replied smiling.

The hope on his face disappeared and a pout replaced it. "Oh, ok then."

"Aww, I know you want to spend more time with me because of my amazingly awesome personality, but not today," I couldn't help, but mess around with him. I even started to poke his little pout!

He then replied, "You forgot to mention your beautiful appearance."

Did he just say that? I'm not dreaming right?!

"You think I'm beautiful?" No, no, no! I was supposed to come up with a witty comment not flirt!

He looked straight into my eyes and for a second, I got lost in his beautiful green eyes. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sincerity was clear in his tone.

Wow, wow, wow! He thinks I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen! We stayed staring at each other for a few more seconds before someone patted him on the back REALLY hard.

I broke out of my trance and looked over to see who had hit him. Santana.

"Hey Rach! What's going on here?" she said, giving me a knowing look.

"What? Nothing! Nothing is going on! Umm, well, we should get going now right?" I stepped away from Sam and then said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

He nodded, looking quite annoyed with Santana. "Yea, ok Rachel. See you tomorrow."

I grabbed Santana by the arm and quickly started to walk away.

"Meet me at my house and we'll leave in your car," Santana said. I nodded and walked over to my car. Before I could get in though, someone grabbed my arm to stop me. It was Sam.

"Hey, what's up Sam?"

He started to shuffle his feet, but he was still looking at me. "Well, um, well I was just wondering if, well if maybe you wanted to get together sometime to work on a duet for glee club?" My eyes widened and I think he took it as a bad sign because then he added, "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to! But, um, I just thought it'd be fun." He was so nervous! So cute!

"No, no. that does sound like fun Sam! Um, maybe we can get together over the weekend at my house? We can choose a song and work on it for a bit," I offered.

His face suddenly brightened up. "Yea! That sounds great! Alright, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Rach!" Out of nowhere, he leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. He smiled and took off running to his car where Quinn was too busy making out with Finn to witness what just happened.

The ride to Santana's house and the ride to the mall, I couldn't get the smile off my face! All I could think about were his soft, full lips and the way they felt against my cheek!

But then Santana decided to knock me out of my thoughts by asking, "So what the hell was that in the school parking lot?! For a second I thought you two were gonna start dry-humping each other!"

Ok, well that's embarrassing! "What! No! Santana it was nothing like that! He was just asking if I was going to be hanging out with Quinn in his house today. That's all."

She didn't look convinced. Damn it!

"Right. So why were you guys standing so close to each other, staring at each other like total freaks without saying anything?" she asked rather rudely.

"Look San, I already told you! Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen." No matter how badly I want it to happen.

She looked satisfied enough and dropped the subject.

We arrived at the mall and, right away, we began searching for any cute guys that looked around my age. We did find a few, but I kept comparing them to Sam and I knew I shouldn't. I shouldn't even be having these feelings to begin with, but I can't keep them away.

And if I was being honest with myself, I didn't want these feelings to go away. I wanted to explore and find out where these feelings could lead me to, but they would probably lead me to the ending of my friendship with Quinny and I just couldn't let that happen.

I didn't care what it took, but I needed to get over this crush. And fast.

**Ok, well there it is! It took me a bit of time to finish it because I kept breaking down, but I finished! Anyway, the outfits will be on my profile as always and yea! REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Love you all!**


	7. Brian's Girlfriend!

**Hey guys! So this is just a little note for this story. I'm thinking of adding a girlfriend for Brian because I just love him so much and I don't want him to be left with no girlfriend!**

**So if you're interested, just leave your name in a review or PM with a small description about your looks and personality! I will randomly pick a girl and PM you to let you know.**

**This character won't come into the story for a little bit, but she will eventually come in.**

**THANKS EVERYBODY! LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**-Karina**


End file.
